In practice, concrete components are provided with reinforcement elements or reinforcing elements to increase the load capacity of the concrete component, particularly with respect to bending and tensile stresses. Traditionally, iron rods or iron grids are used for reinforcement. One example of this is shown in publication DE 8903336 U1. Spaced apart reinforcement rods are connected to each other by wave-shaped reinforcements. For connection of the reinforcement rods and the wave-shaped reinforcements, wire meshes can be provided as they are used in concrete construction for the connection of reinforcement grids, reinforcement rods and the like.
Publication DD 256 159 A5 has already suggested the reinforcement of concrete components with a grid of epoxide resin rods, whereby the epoxide resin rods are reinforced with glass fibers. In so doing, the epoxide resin rods are imparted with a non-round, sickle-shaped or semi-circular cross-section.
Likewise, publication DD 275008 A1 describes the reinforcement of minerally bonded concrete components using non-metallic reinforcing elements. Ropes are used for reinforcement, said ropes being arranged on a net-like planar structure.
Due to their ready availability and high tensile strength glass fibers are obvious as reinforcing elements for concrete components. However, inside a glass fiber strand which comprises a plurality of optical fibers arranged parallel to each other, there occurs only a tensile stress transmission from the exterior surface of the glass fiber strand to the glass fibers that are on the interior of the bundle. In addition, it is found that a splitting effect can originate from the glass fiber strands at certain loads, so that, ultimately, there will be a failure of the structural component.